Till My Last Breath
by Horseluv3r
Summary: A young kit is ran out of her home after her mother unexpectedly dies from a fox defending her cubs. The kit is ran out of her home by rogue's the day after her mother's death. She runs for hours on end not having time to rest or eat. The kit reaches an island where she climbs a tree and tries to make it to the island. The kit slips and falls through the frozen river. Please read!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:I don't own Warriors. They belong to Erin Hunter!**

**Hi everyone! Thank you for looking at my story and I hope you take the time to post a comment. Please no flames and please feel free to leave me critisism or a good comment as they both help me improve my writing. Ok...here's the prologue! Enjoy!**

The she-cat raised her paws, her claws unsheathed and hackles raised as her fur bristled. She opened her mouth and let out a snarl as she faced a fox in front of a den that was full of fox cubs. She briefly glanced behind her hoping that her kit was alright. I'll always watch over you. The she-cat thought. Even if you may know it, I'll always be there for you. The she-cat vowed.

She turned back to face the fox but didn't turn back fast enough. The fox was already upon her with a savage look on it's face. Though she could hardly blame a mother for looking after her children she had her own kit to look after. Her own kit wasn't even eating solid food and was still on milk while the fox's cubs were eating solid food if the smell of different types of fresh-kill was any indication to go by.

She managed to land a paw on the fox and make a long scratch on the fox's flank but the fox hardly even noticed. Instesd the fox retreated and Moon turned back to her kit who was hidden in a corner. She saw her kit's fear appearant in her eyes and briefly reassured her kit that she was alright. In a flash the fox was back and upon the she-cat. She struggled and writhed but couldn't get back on her feet. The fox was to strong. She hoped that the fox didn't notice or smell her kit. It didn't look like the fox had seen or smelt her kit so Sun would be safe for now. She closed her eyes as the death blow came. Even if Sun didn't know it Moon would always watch over her kit. She wasn't afraid.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Warriors. They belong to Erin Hunter.**

**Please review! No flames though I do accept criticism and comments. Enjoy! Here's Chapter One! **

**Chapter One**

The kit looked over her shoulder briefly hoping that the cats weren't still chasing her but they were. She swerved abruptly hoping to lose the cats but to no avail. Her mother had just died a day ago and then these rogue's came and said that there were taking the territory and that she would be killed if they ever saw her again. To make a point the rogue's ran her off and then decided that it was fun to chase her. They had just shown up that day early in the morning. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost tripped over a large rock that was covered in snow. She managed to jump over it and hoped that she had lost the cats.

She had been running for what seemed like days but had only been hours. She had no time for breaks and couldn't eat or drink because she was still on her mother's milk and unable to eat fresh-kill or drink water. If she got desperate enough though she would try it. If the sky was anything to go by it was almost dark. She raced past tree's and ignored the scents of cats around the hills that was near the tree's.

She checked to see if the cats were still chasing her and they were even if she couldn't see them she could hear them. They were yelling at her awful things like they'd kill her if they ever saw her again even if she wasn't on their territory. She had already gotten several deep wounds from them but ignored the pain and blood that stained her fur. If she stopped she would surely die and it would be painful and slow if what these awful cats were saying was true.

Suddenly the heavy steps of cats stopped. She almost tripped as the snow got to high. The kit saw a large island ahead in the dark of the sky as the moon shined brightly. She wondered if she could get to the island. It looked safe. She wondered how she could get on it when she spotted a fallen tree that went across the frozen ice. The ice didn't look thick enough to support her weight but since she was small she could maybe walk on it and be fine. She wasn't willing to risk it though so she decided to walk on the fallen tree. She raced to the tree and jumped on.

Her small claws unsheathing as she tried her best to hold onto the slippery tree. It was slick from snow and melted snow. She made it half way across the tree when she started to slip. She slipped off the tree and landed on the ice. The ice gave a loud cracking sound as it broke.

She fell into the icy water and managed to keep her head above water for a few seconds before she dissapeared under the water. She struggled to reach the surface as her tiny claws gripped the ice. She tried to pull herself out but couldn't. Her pelt was to heavy with water to get out as her claws slipped. She let out a yowl as her body was submerged under water for longer then a few seconds. She took a deep breath unable to hold her breath as her lungs filled with water. So this is what it feels like to die. She though sadly. She was unable to keep her eyes open as they closed and her breathing slowed. She frantically waved her paws in the water as the water filled her pelt heavy with water. Her head broke through the water just as her breathing stopped. Her eyes were blurry from the water as they closed shut.


End file.
